1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless networks, and more specifically to wireless device with WLAN and WPAN communication capabilities.
2. Related Art
A wireless device refers to a device which communicates with other devices/systems over a wireless medium. There are various wireless standard specifications (and corresponding communication technologies), designed for different requirements suitable for corresponding environments. A standard specification refers to a comprehensive set of required/optional protocol/electrical characteristics that devices are to follow for sharing the wireless medium and transmission of data packets.
WLAN (Wireless Local Area Network) is one such example of a communication standard defined by IEEE 802.11 specifications, as is well known in the relevant arts. As is also well known in the relevant arts, WLAN technology permits relatively high data transfer rates (e.g., or the order of few megabits per second) over distances of the ranges of a few meters.
WPAN (Wireless Personal Area Network) is another example of communication standard defined by IEEE 802.15.4 specification. As is well known, WPAN technology permits relatively lower data rates compared to WLAN.
The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.